El Hogwarts Cheezo!
by TheSilverHairedMaiden
Summary: James is an idiot. Albus is a Slytherin. Lily is struggling to find herself. This is the entire world of the second generation of Hogwarts. A co-op with Cheif. Kinda cracky at points, but mostly storyline and plot. not at first, but there will be. R and R


so, i'm sure everyone is aware of the existence of Harry Potter's kids. we were wondering who they hang out with, if the rest of the weasleys had kids and who they married, etc. basically what goes on with the second generation HP gang. so we decided to make it up! now, if anyone knows about Harry Potter wiki, while we did follow some things from there, we know we're not writing about the _actual _couples or the _actual_ kids of some people, but we didn't want to, we wanted to make up our own characters. and there's a lot of charcters. to guide you through the confusing world of hogwarts, we've come up with character guides and profiles! yay! this prologue thing...whatever it is, contains profiles of all the characters, though we may not write for all of them. and the reason we're doing profiles and everything is not because we're terrible writers and we can't describe characters in the story, it's because there's SO many characters we don't have time for all of them! it's also because even we have trouble keeping our characters straight, so this'll probably benefit everyone in the end, and life will be a lot less confusing. oh, and, this story takes place 3 years after the original epilogue, meaning james is fifth year, albus and rose are third, lily and hugo are first, and victoire and teddy are married. without further ado, the characters.

Name: James Potter  
Age: 15  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Troublemaker, doesn't take anything seriously, player, loyal, loves to tease people (especially Albus).  
Best Friends: Griffin Hagrid, Molly Weasley, Evangeline Weasley, Lucas Jordan  
Other Facts: Is the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Lives by the motto "bros before hos".  
Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter

Patronus:coyote

Name: Albus Potter  
Age: 13  
House: Slytherin  
Personality: Sad panda, smart, brave, loyal, cunning, mysterious, sneaky, just like his father  
Best Friends: Rose Weasley  
Other Facts: Can't fly a broom to save his life. Hates being a Slytherin.  
Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter  
Patronus: stag

Name: Lily Potter  
Age: 11  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Brave, hot headed, outgoing, makes friends with the wrong people, silly, careless, just like her mother  
Best Friends: Hugo Weasley, Drake Malfoy (secretly) Jack Jordan

Other Facts: Wants to play on the Gryffindor quidditch team once she is old enough.  
Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter  
Patronus: kitten

Name: Evangeline Weasley  
Age: 16  
House: Ravenclaw  
Personality: Artistic, rebellious, down to earth, smart, good with kids, opinionated.  
Best Friends: James Potter, Molly Weasley, Phoenix Bones  
Other Facts: Loves to play guitar and paint.  
Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley  
Patronus: phoenix

Name: Molly Weasley  
Age: 15  
House: Hufflepuff  
Personality: Extremely nice, cute, bouncy, talkative, hyper. When she is playing quidditch she becomes "intense".  
Best Friends: James Potter, Evangeline Weasley, Patricia Weasley, Lucas Jordan, Pallavi Matlock, Malcom FFFS  
Other Facts: Is a chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Friends with everybody.  
Parents: George and Katie Weasley  
Patronus: dolphin

Name: Fred Weasley  
Age: 14  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Funny, outgoing, brilliant, troublemaker, brave.  
Best Friends: Everyone! except Slytherins.  
nd is the beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
Parents: George and Katie Weasley  
Patronus: jack russel terrier

Name: Patricia Weasley  
Age: 15  
House: Ravenclaw  
Personality: Smart, stuck up about her brains, independant, ambitious, loved by all teachers.  
Best Friends: Molly Weasley  
Other Facts: Is called Patty by her family. Is more interested in books than people.  
Parents: Percy and Penelope Weasley  
Patronus:owl

Name: Arthur Weasley  
Age: 12  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Brave, impulsive, intense, easily bored.  
Best Friends: Adam Finnigan, Dante Thomas, Amber Jordan

Other Facts: He secretly loves cooking.  
Parents: Percy and Penelope Weasley

Patronus:squirrel

Name: Rose Weasley  
Age: 13  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Very smart, tempermental, extremely loyal, responsible, brave.  
Best Friends: Albus Weasley, Jasmine Abercrombie

Other Facts: Hates Nemesis Goyle.  
Parents: Ron and Hermione Weasley  
Patronus: otter

Name: Hugo Weasley  
Age: 11  
House: Hufflepuff  
Personality: Kinda dimwitted, loyal, tactless but well meaning, pulls through in the end.  
Best Friends: Lily Weasley, Jack Jordan  
Parents: Ron and Hermione Weasley  
Patronus: weasel

Name: Teddy Lupin  
Age: 21  
Job: DADA professor  
Personality: Sweet, funny, deep, loving, awesome father  
Partner: Victoire Lupin  
Children: Kisa-Belle Lupin  
Parents: Remus and Tonks Lupin  
Patronus: wolf

Name: Victoire Lupin  
Age: 19  
Job: Mother  
Personality: Kind, family oriented, beautiful inside and out.  
Partner: Teddy Lupin  
Children: Kisa-Belle Lupin  
Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley  
Patronus: butterfly

Name: Kisa-Belle Lupin  
Age: 6 months  
Personality: Bubbly, bouncy, happy, loves everyone  
Parents: Teddy and Victoire Lupin

Name: Griffin Hagrid  
Age: 16  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Player, sarcastic, witty, loyal.  
Best Friends: James Potter, Nate Longbottom  
Other Facts: Lives in the gameskeeper house with his parents. Hates Star Longbottom. Is very good with animal. Is half-giant but for some reason is normal sized...  
Parents: Rubeus and Olympe Hagrid  
Patronus: hippogriff

Name: Star Scamander  
Age: 17  
Personality: Full of himself, loud, ambitious, romantic, protective, party animal, emo, depressed, hateful  
Best Friends: Professor Stella  
Other Facts: Is in love with Griffin Hagrid. He's a squib. He lives at Hogwarts (because his parents are professors) where he is home schooled.  
Parents: Rolf and Luna Scamander

Name: Calypso Scamander  
Age: 6  
Personality: Very outgoing, happy, smart, wise.  
Best Friends: Peeves  
Other Facts: Walks around the castle all day with Peeves. Exploding with magic. Sits in on magic classes.  
Parents: Rolf and Luna Scamander

Name: Kai "Riceball" Yagami  
Age: 14  
House: Hufflepuff  
Personality: Girly but not queer, loves to laugh, naive  
Best Friends: Fred Weasley, Anebel Creevey

Other Facts: Moved from Japan to England a month ago. His dad lives in Hogsmeade with his good friend Charlie Weasley. Met Molly Weasley one day and fell in love with her. Molly gave him the nickname "Riceball".  
Parents: Richard Yagami and a muggle

Patronus: bunny

Name: Scorpius Malfoy  
Age: 13  
House: Slytherin  
Personality: typical slytherin, just like his dad  
Best Friends: no friends, just groupies (and his sister)  
Other Facts: Hates mudbloods. Hates squibs. Loves torture.  
Parents: Draco and Astoria Malfoy  
Patronus: scorpian

Name: Drake Malfoy  
Age: 11  
House: Slytherin  
Personality: Genious, evil, loner  
Best Friends: Lily Potter (secretly)  
Other Facts: Secretly loves house elfs/all animals. Hates all humans in general.  
Parents: Draco and Astoria Malfoy  
Patronus: dragon

Name: Selene Malfoy  
Age: 11  
House: Slytherin  
Personality: Sadistic, hateful, clever, wants what she can't have.  
Best Friends: Marpessa Zabini (at first), Scorpius Malfoy  
Other Facts: Designs her own clothes. Loves flying, but never wants to play quidditch because she hates teamwork. Hates muggles.  
Parents: Draco and Astoria Malfoy  
Patronus: snake

Name: Nemesis Goyle  
Age: 12  
House: Slytherin  
Personality: Cruel, only cares about herself, snotty, weak minded.  
Other Facts: Loves Professor Stella.  
Parents: Gregory and Pansy Goyle  
Patronus: raven

Name: Marpessa Zabini  
Age: 11  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: Hotheaded, couragoeus, cold, only talks to friends.  
Best Friends: Selene Malfoy (at first)  
Parents: Blaise Zabini and unknown witch  
Patronus: lion

Name: Professor Stella  
Age: 19  
Job: Potions master  
Personality: Outgoing, innapropriate, has boundary issues, fabulous.  
Other Facts: Is bisexual. Loves his students a little too much. Head of slytherin.

Patronus: zebra

Name: Adam Finnigan  
Age: 12  
House:Gyffindor  
Personaity:Just like Seamus. Irish.  
Best Friends: Dante Thomas, Arther Weasley, Amber Jordan  
Parents:Seamus and a muggle

Patronus:fox

Name:Dante Thomas  
Age:12  
House:Gyffindor  
Personality:Just like Dean. Very good asrtist.  
Best Friends:Arther Weasley and Adam Finnigan, Amber Jordan  
Parents:Dean and Lavender  
Patronus: wild boar

Name:Blake McLaggen

Age:14

House:Ravenclaw

Personality:Obsessed with James, sorta conceded, show-off, object of desire amongst idiot 2nd year girls

Best Friends: Shannon Boot

Parents:Cormac and Romilda

Patronus:hawk

Name:Pallila Corner

Age:15

House:Gyrffindor

Personality:Acts on impulse, sometimes gets cought up in James' and Lucas' actics

Best friends:James and Lucas, her sister and cousins

Parents:Padma and Michael Corner

Patronus:hummingbird

Name: Persephone Corner

Age:15

House:Slytherin

Personality: Clever, actually not really mean, teasing, ruthless. She isn't mean to other houses. Slytherin because of her living by the phrase "The end justifies the means." Stong-willed.

Best friends:People in her year, her sister and cousins

Parents:Padma and Micheal

Patronus:pygmy falcon

Name:Pallavi Matlock

Age:15

House:Hufflepuff

Personality:Friendly and care-free. She's a little sunshine that can brighten anyone's day.

Best friends: Molly Weasley, Malcom FFFS

Parents: Parvati and Matlock

Patronus:sparrow

Name:Perdita Matlock

Age:15

House:Ravenclaw

Personality:Clever, funny, good at writing

Best friends:People in her year, her sister and cousins

Parents:Parvati and Matlock

Patronus:blue bird

Name:Heather Macmillon

Age:13

House:Hufflepuff

Personality:Pompus, not so much so as her father, still has friends though, spaz, favourited target of Slytherins

Best Friends: People in her grade

Parents:Ernie and unknown witch

Patronus:hyena

Name:Nathaniel (Nate) Longbottom

Age:16

House:Hufflepuff

Personality:Sorta cowardly, good at Herbology, decent at spell casting, can be kinda dense, fun, plays Keeper on Quidditch team

Best Friends: His team, Griffin

Parents:Neville and Hannah

Patronus:giraffe

Name:Andrea Longbottom

Age:14

House:Hufflepuff

Personality:Snobby, Kinda stupid, good at Herbology, bad at pretty much everything else, forgetful

Best friends:Sorta a few people in her grade. In love with Riceball

Parents:Neville and Hannah

Patronus:tiger

Name:Phoenix Bones

Age:16

House:Ravenclaw

Personality:Smart, artistic, rebellious, opinionated, very chivalrous, respectful to females

Best friends:Evangeline, Griffin

Parents:Susan and unknown wizard

Patronus:dove

Name:Malcom FFFS

Age: 15

House:Hufflepuff

Personality:Calm, nice otherwide personalityless.

Best friends:Molly Weasley, Pallavi Matlock

Parents: Justin and a muggle

Patronus:turtle

Name:Anabel Creevey

Age:14

House:Hufflepuff

Personality:Eager, excitable, willing to do anything for her friends, unbearabley sweet, everyone thinks she's adorable

Best friends:Riceball, Shannon Boot

Parents: Dennis and unknown witch

Patronus:lab puppy

Name:Lucas Jordan

Age:15

House:Gryffindor

Personality:Exactly like James. Hilarious, contantly proposing to Marpessa, hits on 7th year Slytherin boys (and everyone, for that matter) loves antics, always in trouble, he and James have to Map, addicted to brownies, friends with everyone, object of desire amongst all gryffindor girls

Best friends:James Potter, Molly Weasey, a lot of people

Parents:Lee and Angelina

Patronus:monkey

Name:Amber Jordan

Age:12

House:Gryffindor

Personality:ambitious, strong-willed, brave, loves Quidditch, plays Chaser for team

Best friends:Adam Finnigan, Arther Weasley, Dante Thomas

Parents:Lee and Angelina

Patronus:bear

Name:Jack Jordan

Age:11

House:Gryffindor

Personality:funny, charming, charasmatic, prankster, loyal, loved

Best friends:Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley

Parents:Lee and Angelina

Patronus:bat

Name:Jasmine Abercrombie

Age:13

House:Gryffindor

Personality:Hyper, nonmakesensical, loving, noms people, good at Quidditch, random, loves writing, write fanfics, half-blood, does Commentary

Best friends:Rose Weasley

Parents:Euan and Alicia Abercrombie

Patronus:yorkie

Name:Sebastian Nott

Age:13

House:Slytherin

Personality: Veela boy, hates getting dirty, Delacour-y, girly, probably queer, stuckupity, bouncy and lovey

Best friends:All the girls in his house

Parents:Gabrielle and Theodore Nott

Patronus:pony

Name:Juliana Flint

Age:16

House:Slytherin

Personality:Lemmpish, actually devious, witty, surprisingly smart, great fighter, Seeker for Quidditch team

Best friends:Her minions

Parents: Millicent and Marcus Flint

Patronus:salamander

Name:Shannon Boot

Age:14

House:Ravenclaw

Personality:Ubseemly boring.

Best friends:Anabel Creevey, Blake McLaggen

Parents:Terry and a muggle

Patronus: ladybug

Name:Dylan Davies

Age:11

House:Ravenclaw

Personality:Tactical Genious, loves his hair, hands out buisness cards, really fun

Best friends: People in his year

Parents:Roger and a muggle

Patronus:shark

Name:Austin Davies

Age:13

House:Ravenclaw

Personality:Smart, nice, friendly, polite

Best friends:People in his grade

Parents:Roger and a muggle

Patronus:squid

Name: Preston Smith

Age: 12

House: Slytherin

Personality: charismatic, jerk, charming, manipulative

Best friends:one of Nemesis's lackies

Parents: Zacharias Smith and unknown witch

Patronus:raccoon

Name:Hazel Pucey

Age:13

House:Slytherin

Personality:ambitious, tends to get what she wants

Best friends:Sebastian Nott

Parents:Adrian Pucey and unknown witch

Patronus: cheetah

Teacher and Staff Profiles

Name: Rolf Scamander  
Subject: Care of Magical Creatures  
Other Facts: Father of Star and Calypso, husband of Luna

Name: Neville Longbottom  
Subject: Herbology  
Other Facts: Father of Nate and Andrea, husband of Hannah, family friend of the Potters and Weasleys

Name: Edward Willougby  
Subject: Transfiguration  
Other Facts:

Name: Giovanni Erke  
Subject: Charms  
Other Facts:

Name: Karly Valentine  
Subject: Astronomy  
Other Facts:

Name: Cuthbert Binns  
Subject: History of Magic  
Other Facts: Ghost, taught in Harry Potter's Hogwarts days and long before

Name: Archie Chadwick  
Subject: Arithmancy  
Other Facts:

Name: Colin Stanley  
Subject: Ancient Runes  
Other Facts:

Name: Octavio Shakespear  
Subject: Divination  
Other Facts:

Name: Beatris Rivena  
Subject: Muggle Studies  
Other Facts:

Name: Jackson Kearby  
Subject: Flying  
Other Facts: Referees quidditch games

Name: Theophilus Kitching  
Subject:  
Other Facts: Headmaster

Name: Rudolf Sweney  
Subject:  
Other Facts: Caretaker

Name: Deandrea Tefera  
Subject:  
Other Facts: Nurse

Name: Rubeus Hagrid  
Subject:  
Other Facts: Gamekeeper, assisted by his son Griffin, husband of Olympe

Name: Agripina Garfinkle  
Subject:  
Other Facts: Librarian

See above for Teddy and Stella.

So if anyone bothered to go through that all, that is our fantastic amount of O.C.s. The first chapters are being re-written, but we'll post soon. 


End file.
